Dernier au revoir
by Anna Stern
Summary: Pepper fait ses adieux à un ami qui lui était cher.


**_Dernier au revoir_**

« Faites demi-tour. »

Ce qui n'était qu'un murmure s'intensifia rapidement.

« Faites demi-tour ! » hurla Pepper.

Les infos montraient New York à feu et à sang ainsi que des images de superhéros se battant contre des extra-terrestres, et on parlait d'Iron Man se dirigeant, et disparaissant, dans le ciel, dans ce qui semblait être un portail sur l'univers.

Elle hurla de plus belle.

Son assistant posa une main sur son épaule.

« Dites au pilote de nous ramener à New York tout de suite ! »

Deux autres personnes se ruèrent vers le cockpit tandis que son assistant la forçait à s'asseoir.

« Pepper, le pilote va faire demi-tour et…

— Je dois appeler Tony.

— Pepper… Je pense vraiment qu'il est occupé en ce moment. »

Elle ne tint pas compte de son commentaire et attrapa son portable.

« Oh non. Oh non, non, non…

— Pepper ? »

Un appel manqué de Tony. Elle était tellement absorbée par ce maudit écran de télé qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention. Il n'avait pas laissé de message. Pourquoi avait-il appelé ? Où était-il ? Dans quel état ?

Elle tenta de rappeler aussitôt. Jarvis lui répondrait, si Tony ne pouvait pas le faire. Mais il n'y eut aucune tonalité.

Elle sentit l'air lui manquer et sa vision se troubla.

« Denis ? Dites au pilote de se dépêcher, s'il vous plait. »

Le co-pilote ouvrait la porte avant de l'appareil, elle avait envie de le faire elle-même tant il semblait prendre son temps pour un geste si banal. A peine avait-il fini qu'elle l'écarta d'un geste rapide et se rua sur l'escalier mobile. Happy devait l'attendre à l'aéroport.

« Melle Potts ? »

Elle jeta à peine un regard à la femme brune qui l'accostait sur le tarmac.

« Agent Hill, du SHIELD. »

Elle s'arrêta net et se tourna vers elle.

« Où est Tony ?

— Une voiture nous attend, mademoiselle.

— Où est Tony ? répéta-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe, menaçante.

— Deux choix s'offrent à vous. Ou vous montez dans la voiture, ou j'emploie une méthode moins plaisante que la politesse. »

Happy n'était nulle part en vue, elle ignorait où se trouvait Tony, s'il était en vie, et le SHIELD lui envoyait un agent. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, elle ne parviendrait à rien, seule, dans son état.

L'agent Hill claqua la portière une fois qu'elle fut installée.

Les vitres teintées l'empêchaient, certainement dans ce but précis, de voir où elle était emmenée.

Elle avait des centaines de questions à poser à Hill, mais se doutait qu'elle ne répondrait à aucune. Elle trépignait. Littéralement. Elle ne pouvait empêcher ses pieds de s'agiter sur le tapis de la voiture.

Elle sentit le véhicule ralentir puis s'arrêter. Bien sûr, elle était enfermée à l'intérieur ! On lui ouvrit aussitôt et elle se retrouva dans une cour pavée, au pied d'un immeuble. Le temps de se retourner, la voiture, et les deux agents à l'intérieur, avait disparu, elle se tourna vers l'immeuble et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle se mit à courir et se jeta sans retenue dans les bras grands ouverts de Tony.

Elle serra ses bras autour de lui aussi fort qu'elle put, sans penser qu'elle pourrait lui faire mal.

« Oh dieu merci. »

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa sans s'arrêter. Elle sentit ses mains sur les siennes, puis ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle sentit un poids quitter ses épaules, elle échappa un sanglot et il l'enlaça, portant ses lèvres contre sa tempe.

Elle rompit leur étreinte, les joues ruisselantes, et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

« J'étais… morte de peur à l'idée…

— Je sais.

— Mais tu vas bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il la regarda dans les yeux et elle remarqua son sourire empreint de tristesse.

« Pep', chérie… »

Il n'employait jamais ce genre de mots. Elle se raidit aussitôt.

« Tony ?

— L'agent Coulson… Phil… »

Elle le regarda alors en secouant la tête, ne comprenant pas très bien où il voulait en venir.

« Il est mort. »

Elle se sentit alors abattue mais ne parvint pas à pleurer.

« Il faut prévenir Lucy.

— Qui est Lucy ?

— Son amie. Elle… elle est violoncelliste.

— D'accord, je vais en parler à Hill, elle va s'en occuper.

— Et les autres ? »

Mais les autres avaient des superpouvoirs et elle ne les connaissait pas comme elle avait appris à connaitre Phil. Elle hocha simplement la tête lorsqu'il lui dit qu'ils étaient indemnes et qu'ils étaient parvenus à stopper l'invasion des Chitauris, et que Loki retournerait dès le lendemain sur Asgard accompagné de Thor, pour y être jugé.

« Allez, viens, on rentre à la maison. »

Assise sur le rebord du lit, elle enfilait ses bas tout en écoutant Jarvis annoncer la météo du jour. Le ciel était sombre et déversait des trombes d'eau. C'était profondément cliché, cette pluie qui s'abattait sur New York en plein mois de juillet par un jour de deuil. Ca ne faisait que concourir à la nausée qui ne la quittait pas depuis une semaine.

Elle regarda avec mépris la robe qui était pendue devant elle. Le gris sombre irait parfaitement avec la couleur des nuages, avait-elle ironisé. Il était hors de question qu'elle porte du noir. Malgré les convenances. Le noir était sa couleur. Ce ne serait pas rendre hommage à un ami que de porter une tenue de tous les jours à son enterrement.

Elle allait se lever pour passer sa tenue lorsqu'elle vit Tony dans l'embrasure de la porte, déjà habillé.

« Ca va ? »

La question était rhétorique, elle en avait parfaitement conscience. Si ça ne suffisait pas de mettre en terre un homme qui n'avait pas mérité de mourir, il fallait en plus qu'on interdise à la femme qu'il aimait d'assister à l'enterrement pour lui dire adieu.

« Non. Je déteste le SHIELD.

— Je sais. On est au moins deux.

— Quel mal y avait-il à laisser Lucy venir ? »

Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation, il n'y était pour rien. Il avait plaidé en sa faveur, avait insisté auprès de Fury qui n'avait pas cédé. Pas de civile.

« Je suis une civile ! Pourquoi ai-je le droit de venir ? »

Tony se balança alors d'un pied sur l'autre en regardant le sol avec intérêt.

« Droit est un mot peut-être un peu fort. J'ai dû… Ta venue était indésirable de leur côté, et non-négociable du mien. »

Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle non plus n'avait rien à faire à cet enterrement. Mais elle le remercia néanmoins de lui avoir permis de se joindre à lui pour pouvoir dire au revoir à son ami.

« Dès que tu es prête, on peut y aller.

— Happy est déjà en bas ?

— Il n'est pas encore là.

— Comment ça ?

— Coincé dans les bouchons, sans doute ? Je vais conduire.

— Tu es sûr ? »

Elle le regarda suspicieusement mais ne s'attarda pas sur la question, l'heure avançait.

« N'oublie pas de prendre un parapluie. »

Pour ne rien épargner au cliché, la cérémonie se déroulait au Long Island National Cemetery et les gens présents, tous membres du SHIELD vraisemblablement, se mouvaient rapidement sous leurs parapluies noirs, dans leurs imperméables noirs et leurs costumes noirs, un peu plus accablés par la pluie tombante.

Tony lui ouvrit la portière de la voiture ainsi qu'un parapluie sous lequel elle s'abrita et prit son bras. Elle traversa l'herbe mouillée du cimetière en prenant garde de ne pas laisser ses talons s'enfoncer, le soutien de son compagnon lui était indispensable.

Il n'y avait pas eu de cérémonie religieuse. L'inhumation se déroulerait à l'abri des regards.

Tony les dirigea vers les chaises qui avaient été installées. Pepper nota la présence de l'Agent Hill et de Natasha Romanoff au premier rang, ainsi que de ceux qu'elle devinait être les Avengers. Elle ne reconnut avec certitude que le Dr Banner pour en avoir déjà entendu parler par Tony, et se douta que celui à sa droite était Captain America, même sans le costume pour le lui confirmer. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'ils les rejoignent, au lieu de quoi Tony les fit asseoir plusieurs rangs derrière. Elle allait demander pourquoi mais se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être là. Exiger le premier rang avait dû être non-négociable pour Fury cette fois.

Elle fut agacée de voir Tony consulter sa montre pour la quatrième fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient garés mais elle préféra ne rien dire et baissa les yeux. Ses chaussures étaient couvertes de boue et ses pieds étaient trempés. Elle observa les chaussures des gens autour d'elle, le noir faisait l'unanimité. Dans l'allée centrale, elle vit ainsi deux paires de chaussures enchainer les pas à un rythme lent. Les pas de l'homme étaient assurés tandis que ceux de la femme auraient pu vouloir faire demi-tour et s'enfuir. Elle suivit les jambes du regard et remonta jusqu'aux cheveux de ce couple qu'elle vit de dos. Elle se redressa et fronça les sourcils. Elle reconnut, pour avoir des années été sa passagère, la nuque de Happy, accompagné d'une femme qui devait avoir son âge, très mince, à l'allure fragile. Elle les vit avancer jusqu'au premier rang, elle leva la tête pour mieux les observer, ce qui ne devait pas être discret. Happy l'invita à s'asseoir, à la gauche du Dr Banner. Lui-même pris place à côté d'elle. Happy se tourna néanmoins vers l'arrière, et chercha quelque chose du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise son regard. Il lui fit alors un clin d'œil, elle répondit avec un sourire.

« Où as-tu dit que Happy était ?

— Portland. Mais je ne l'ai pas dit. »

Sans quitter du regard le cercueil qu'on amenait dans une chorégraphie sobre et solennelle, elle prit la main de Tony et la serra de toutes ses forces.

« Merci… » murmura-t-elle.

Elle aurait pourtant dû savoir que Tony n'acceptait jamais un non pour réponse. Il venait une fois de plus de le prouver à Fury en laissant leurs places au premier rang à Happy et Lucy.

Elle fut soulagée de sa présence, elle pourrait elle aussi dire au revoir à l'homme qu'elle avait aimé. C'est ce que Phil aurait souhaité.

Fin


End file.
